


The assassin's Creed au no one wanted (except me)

by KarmaMarie



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: And angst, Billy is adorable and angsty, Lots of death at first, M/M, Multi, The OCs die in the first part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9523904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaMarie/pseuds/KarmaMarie
Summary: Billy is young, not stupid. Don't expect him not to fuck you up if you wrong him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This au is something I've been needing for a while (about a week which is forever). Like is an OC as is the Dai, they don't impact the story much, I just needed a tragedy to push Billy.

Billy settled in on the couch next to his older sister Li, who was talking to their new recruit. A petite 20-ish woman by the name of Emma Cullen. 

Emma was smiling prettily, her eyes twinkling with mirth at whatever Li was telling her, her thin limbs curled up into the plush chair she was settled in, white sweater and grey slacks clinging to her frame. She looked at him and tilted her head. "Billy? Are you alright?"

Li looked at her younger brother worriedly and then smiled and looked back at the other woman. "It's alright Emma. His face always looks like he's constipated."

Li earned a throw pillow to the face for her remark, which prompted her to tackle her younger sibling off of his seat and onto the floor, both of them laughing and wrestling. 

Above them they heard a throat being cleared and they looked up into the amused eyes of the assassin den's Dai. 

"Children please. Behave yourselves."

From his vantage point on the ground, head and vision upside down, Billy caught sight of two people passing by inside the den area. One was a large intimidating colored man and the other was fair haired, streaks of ashen hair on his head, and pale skinned though his face looked like he'd seen battles.

When he rolled over to sit up, both men were already gone. 

Billy looked up at the Dai who was busy chastising him and his sister and forgot about the men when the Dai prompted them to respond, the "Yessir, sorry sir." falling easily from their mouths, so rehearsed it was synchronized now. 

*

Together, a few hours later, the three of them left the den and moved toward their target. A small bank downtown where it was said that the templars were hiding a weapon and cash stash. 

As per agreement Li took Emma around the back and Billy went through the front, posing as a son of one of the bank users to get into the back to let the girls in. Once inside the three of them made their way to one of the guard rooms, going to slip in and check the monitors. 

They never got that far.

Once they got down into the hall the guard rooms was located in a series of alarms went off and the far end of the hall and all the doors along the corridor sealed up and soldiers blocked off their backtracking route. 

From behind the group of soldiers came a man, dragging another that was bound with his hands behind his back and a bag on his head. The first man smiled at them enigmatically and gave a mock bow.

"I am Bartholomew Bogue, the proprietor of this fine establishment you find yourselves in. And while I am curious as to  _how_ I am less than surprised to actually find you here." He knocks the bagged man onto the floor. "And I'm not even surprised as to  _who_ they chose. As proof.." he pulls the bag off the man's head and Emma makes a choked sound.

"Matthew!"

Bogue smirks at her. "Yes. Your precious husband." He tilts his head at her and she darts forward, hidden blade engaging and Li reaches out to grab her and the moment before she can a gunshot rips through the air and Billy, standing behind his sister, is hit with the bloodsplatter when she falls. 

Emma's scream tears through his shock and he grabs her, pulling her through the group of soldiers before they can react and behind him he hears a second gunshot, signalling the end of Matthew's life as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath. And some new aquaintences.

Rushing from the alarming building with Emma at his back, Billy is heading towards the Den, body shaking and he's refusing to accept the devestating turn of events he's just been privy to. The moment before he turns the corner to get to the den, his legs pumping as quick at they can, his adrenaline spiking his heart rate, he feels a steering pain tear into him under his ribcage and go out the other side, ripping at muscle to fly out of his abdomen.

He still can't feel anything and uses it to his advantage, getting to the den quickly and finally remembering to look back to check for Emma and not seeing her he collapses under the weight of everything that's happened, staggering into the den, instantly noticing the bodies littering the ground, a large number of them surrounding the den Dai. The Dai himself is dead as well, cornered and with a gunshot in his head. The rest of the people Billy doesn't recognize, and is confused momentarily before he collapses, bloodloss and stress making him passout.

*

He awakes not long after, barely there and delearious. When he first spots the worried face above him he's confused because aren't you supposed to know all the people you meet in the afterlife? Then he relaxes and smiles.  _Of course, that's who this is._

"My Angel of Death."

The face cracks a slight smile, like that's the funniest thing they've heard, but Billy slips back into his sleep before he can ask if it is.

*

The next time he comes around he's clearer in the head and can tell the face above him is human, the weathered look of his smile is enough to tell Billy that the man has been around for a while. 

"Hey. How ya feelin?"

The man's drawl was soft on his aching head and he relaxed, then tried to talk but his throat hurt as well. The man got up and grabbed him a bottle of water and brought it back to him, cracking the lid off and helping him to sit up and drink, holding the bottle for him. 

Once he was finished he laid back, relaxing. "How long was I out?" He looked at the man, whom he now recognized as the man he'd seen in the Den earlier.

"About two days." The man stood up, popping his back. "You're probably starving, huh?” He smiled softly when Billy's stomach chose that moment to roar it's agreement with the man. "I'll be back in a few," he pats the bedside as he leaves, whether in reassurance or warning Billy isn't quite sure. He stays put all the same. 

When he comes back with the plate of food, Billy's face is burning in embarrassment having remembered what he'd called the man in his half lucid state.

The fairer male chuckles softly when he set the plate on the bedside. "I'll take it you remembered, cher?" He sits back down in the chair that seems to permanently reside at the bedside as Billy nods slightly. "Honestly, it's not the worst I've been called."

When Billy tilts his head in confusion the male laughs slightly. "My name is Goodnight Robicheaux. Honestly I think my parents were drunk when they named me."

Billy gives a slight chuckle, "You poor soul," he says in lieu of an actual response. "But at least you can pronounce your name. I'm almost 30 and I still stumble over mine. I go by Billy now, since I moved here."

Goodnight nodded. "Well, I won't make you fight with mine. Just call me Goody, Billy."

Billy nodded.

"Now eat and rest, you're still healing."

Billy does just that.

*

The next morning he wakes to soft voices and footsteps outside of his room and opens his eyes to look at the door, laying partially on his side with one hand under his cheek and the other arm tucked under his pillow and his hair falling into his eyes. He watches as the door opens, Goodnight coming into the room with a plate of food while another man stands in the doorway. The same man Billy saw with Goodnight in the den the other day. 

Both of them stop at the sight of Billy, the unnamed man glancing at Goodnight, who stares for a moment then continues into the room as though he wasn't just staring at Billy like he was an unexpected surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Envy and more angst. Yaaaaaaaaaaay (said no one ever)

After a bit of coaxing the men allow him to get up and move around of his own accord, having been restless in the bed for hours on end. 

It started with his walking to the front room. 

He's moving down the hall (of the rental house as he found out). He was using the wall as support and shuffling, slowly mindful not to strain his stitches, when Goodnight came by and offered his help. A gentle touch to the smaller male's elbow and his brow creasing in worry was all it took for Billy to give in and accept his help, letting the taller male take his weight and guide him through the house. 

Billy was mostly concentrated on keeping himself upright and not dragging Goodnight down if he fell that he didn't notice when said man wrapped and arm around his ribs. 

"Careful, slippery spot there."

Billy indeed slipped and landed hard on his ass, yelping as pain radiated from his now bruised tailbone and the bullet wound. But at least Goodnight hadn't fallen with him. He looked up and told this to the male who looked playfully offended as he helped him up. "Wouldn't want you to break a hip old man." Billy grinned a little up at him and Goodnight rolled his eyes good-naturedly. 

Once in the front room Goodnight helped him sit and started searching for the remote, checking the table below all the papers, under said table, under the couch, under the TV stand, and even under the two couch cushions Billy wasn't sitting on. 

They both heard a throat clearing from the doorway, Goodnight having leaned over billy to check the far cushion, and both of them look up to see the other man looking bemused and holding the television remote in his hand.

Goodnight goes still still leaning across Billy. "Sam... Where'd you get that?"

The man, Sam as Billy now knew, full on smirked. "I don't know what you mean, Goodnight." He said it with a playful tone and tilted his head. 

"You know damn well what I-" The room fell silent again as Sam quickly snapped a photo with his phone. 

"For posterity's sake." He pocket the device and tossed Goodnight the remote, smirking when Goodnight's face goes red, he slips back out of the room.

Billy felt a pang when he realized that the way the two of them acted around each other was a close resemblance of how he had acted with Li. 

Li..

He felt that pang again and it gets too hard to breathe, his breaths turning to small gasps, making him light-headed. 

He felt Goodnight pull back and look at him, then felt that soft hand on his arm, then his shoulder, then his face, tilting his own to look into those blue, so blue eyes and he hears as if he's underwater, a soft drawling voice wash over him and tug him back into the present. He whimpers lowly and closes his eyes, tears falling from his lashes down his cheeks.

"She's gone.." He reaches out and clings to the closest warmth he can find, like a child. But that's what one tended to do when one's world just got flipped upside down. 

He felt the hand on his jaw move to the back of his neck and tug him into a comforting embrace, the other gently circling his back still mindful of his wound. 

Billy stayed there against Goodnight's chest and cried until he couldn't anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a (not really) surprise and Billy develops cute mushy feelings that he has no fucking clue what to do with.

Billy passed out after his emotional outburst, right on Goodnight's chest. When he comes to in the morning he isn't sure where he is, or why his face is buried in something warm until he looks up and is startled by the sight of a thankfully clothed chest and above it is a face, which can be a blessing or not depending on how it's interpreted. 

Goodnight appears to be a restless sleeper, twitching and muttering, his eyebrows creasing deeply when he growls in his sleep. 

Billy pulls back a bit and looks around, noting that they are on a palette on the front room floor and there is a lot of light coming in the windows, so it must be late morning. The next thing he notices, among his twinging side pains, is the smell of breakfast. He looks down at Goodnight and decides to let him sleep, gingerly getting onto his feet he makes his way to the kitchen, sniffing quietly.

"Is that bacon?"

Sam laughs softly, standing in front of the stove. "Yes it is, bloodhound. Have a seat, it's almost done."

Billy sits quietly at the small island on a too tall barstool that makes him feel like a kid again because his feet barely touch the floor and he watches Sam.

After a few minutes theres a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him. "Thank you." He gives the man an almost imperceptible smile and starts eating. "This is good!" He eats with gusto, getting every morsel he can, purring contently when it's gone.

Sam chuckles a little, halfway through his own plate. "You have a bit of egg in your hair." He gestures with his fork.

Billy frowns a little and tilts his head to catch sight of the yolk indeed caught in a tress of his hair. "I probably look like shit as well.." He glances down at his still bloody clothes and sighs.

Sam gives him a sideways glance and finishes chewing his bite. "We have a shower."

"I have no clothes." Billy looked at him in a 'you crazy?' fashion. 

"I'll let you borrow some." Sam gets up and takes his plate to the sink, rinsing it off. "Go. I'll find you some after I clean this up."

Billy slips off of his stool warily and looks at Sam. "Where's the bathroom?" 

"Upstairs at the end. Towels are in the cupboard next to it."

Billy nods and heads upstairs, still moving slow because of the slight twinges in his side. But he won't lie, once he's finally in the shower, the hot water feels heavenly on his muscles and pains.

Scrubbing the grime off isn't something he usually revels in, preferring to move quickly and not waste water, but this time he takes a few extra moments, marvelling at the squeaky clean feeling, then he's washing his hair and getting out, finding clothes waiting on the sink and mildly startled. 

He hadn't even heard the other man open the door.

*

After he's dressed and his hair is towel dried to the best of his ability, he heads back downstairs, heading for the front room where he can hear the TV going now. 

He peeks inside and on the couch are Goodnight and Sam, the first of which has a plate of breakfast and the later of whom is sipping coffee. 

Sam apparently has eyes in the back of his head because he greets Billy without turning from the TV. "Hey. Shower good?" 

Billy gives and affirmative grunt and Goodnight turns to look at him, having been chewing on a piece of bacon, but his jaw stops moving on account of it hanging open now while he's staring at Billy.  He turns to Sam and apparently kicks him hard enough in the hip to jostle him and Sam glances at Goodnight, then turns to look at Billy and smirks triumphantly and looks back at the TV.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out the reason for Goodnight's reaction and yay more bonding! Also, explanations abound.
> 
> Also. Thank you so much for the support. It makes me so happy to get feedback!

Billy found himself relaxed enough to join the men, sitting on the cushion between the two of them, feeling dwarfed by their larger frames. 

He looked to the left at Sam, who was rubbing his thigh and frowning, glaring over Billy's head at Goodnight who continued eating his food, decidedly ignoring the other two with a magnificent blush painted on his face.

For the next hour or so this continued, all three of them watching the TV with varying interest. Billy really didn't care about what was playing, some old Western. Instead he focused on the males at his sides. 

Sam had his now empty coffee cup in his hand and was watching with rapt interest, occasionally his eye catching Billy's and then looking to check on Goodnight who was still ignoring them.

Goodnight, it had to be said, could be royally stubborn when he wanted. And while he hadn't expected Billy to come in wearing Goodnight's own clothes, which he just knew, somehow, Sam had given him- well... Besides the now forming bruise on Sam's thigh from Goodnight's foot, the Louisiana man couldn't complain. Besides, Billy made quite the sight in Goodnight's old college shirt and his comfy pair of sweatpants.

Goodnight stood up, murmuring something about cleaning up his dishes and beat a hasty retreat from the front room and that fucking angel of a man that looked like he fucking belonged there. When did he get so fucking comfortable? 

*

After Goodnight left Sam looked at Billy and smiled a bit, watching for a second. "I'll go talk to him, since this is my fault." He stood, paused for a second, then reached out and patted Billy on the shoulder as he passed. "Rest up, you're still wounded."

With that he followed goodnight into the kitchen and Billy sat there, confused. Eventually he tuned in to the low murmurs of Goodnight's and Sam's voices, the former bordering on hysteric as he whisper-yelled at the other man.

"You are trying to make a fool out of me, Sam Chisholm, and I do not appreciate it!"

Sam laughed softly. "Goodnight you you do that well enough on your own." 

Goodnight made an exasperated sound and Billy could hear footsteps pacing the floor. "The one cute guy I see in almost five years, Sam. That's half a decade! And I get along really well with him and you freak me out by putting him in my clothes then  _not warning me about it!_ I should shoot you on principal alone." At the end of his dramatic mini-rant Billy heard a grunt and Sam laughed.

"You wound me Goodnight." 

By then Billy had heard enough, he got up and headed for the stairs, intent on slipping away before he could bring more undo stress on his rescuers. 

He made it about halfway up before they both found him, Sam staying back a few feet from the stairs and Goodnight one thought away from following Billy up them. 

"Where you going cher? Somethin wrong?" Goodnight's accent got stronger, probably because he was worn out from talking with Sam. 

Billy hesitated, "I- uh- I should go.. I don't want to impose on your hospitality."

Goodnight, with one foot on the bottom step, his face dropped and his shoulders slumped. "You.. want to leave?" He asked, looking up at Billy imploringly, begging him to stay with his eyes.

Billy looked behind Goodnight to Sam who's face clouded over, thoughts chasing around before settling impassively. Billy felt like he'd been punched in the chest, like he'd lost something that he had needed. 

"I... I have to." Billy bit his lip, his body halfway turned between leaving them and going back downstairs. "I have people who need me..." He looked imploringly at both of them and the longer the silence went on the more he could feel his chest constricting. "The place you found me in, it was destroyed.. attacked." 

Sam and Goodnight both went tense and shared a look, then they both looked at him.

"And where are the knives you must have taken off of me? I haven't seen anywhere you could've hidden them.." Billy stopped, his worry and slight fear giving way, alarms going off in his head as he moved. He bolted up the stairs and into one of the rooms, slamming the door and barricading it with his body, even as he heard Goodnight hot on his heels run into it.

Goodnight fell with a thud, flat on his back. He hissed softly and sat up, smacking the door with his hand. "Billy! Cmon! You gotta let me explain, cher." He rolled up onto his knees and leaned his head on the door. 

From the other side he heard Billy sliding down, most likely to sit on the floor. "You can explain through the door." He said hotly, one hand pressed to his bullet wound in his side which despite not bleeding was hurting like a bitch. 

Goodnight relaxed, at least Billy was willing to listen.. 

Goodnight told his tale, of how he came back from the French Assassin Chapter after having been there most of his adult life, wounded and lost and in need of a new start, how Sam had found him right after that, how they had broken Desmond out of Abstergo then went into hiding. Goodnight had not been able to deal with the backlash from killing again and had retired, no longer taking jobs just working as an informant for the Brotherhood.

Billy sat and listened, everything a bit of a blur, but by the end he was calmer, up until Goodnight paused.

"And then, last week, we had just given the Dai our report and we're heading back when something went wrong. We heard shouting and then an explosion. We weren't sure what happened so we camped it and you showed up. We thought you were the one we were searching for so we took you after you collapsed and brought you home, initially to interrogate you."

"William called while you were comatose, told us who you were and asked if we'd nurse you back to health. He was going into hiding. We agreed." 

Goodnight looked up when he heard the door open and there was Billy, who fell into his arms and buries his face in the older man's neck. 

"I am scared."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of flirting happens here :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if they seem out of character. Please tell me if there's anything you see or think of that I can do to improve this. 
> 
> Also, I love comments and kudos.

Goodnight scooped Billy into his arms and held him close. "I know. I'm sorry it had to come out like this and I wish I could've told ya a different way cher. He wants you safe though."

Billy felt Goodnight's hand on the back of his neck, squeezing and petting there, attempting to calm the younger man, and leans back a bit, trying to get control of the way his heart was jack hammering in his chest from the rush of emotions flowing through him. 

Sam chose that moment to come to the top of the stairs and found Billy almost in Goodnight's lap, his face red and his eyes misty. Goodnight wasn't much better, his hair disheveled from falling on the floor, his own hand on Billy's neck, his face sad. 

"Goodnight. .. Billy? Are we all good?" He leaned on the wall, watching the two, neither of which deigned him important enough to put more distance between themselves.

Goodnight looked to Billy, probably to guage his emotional distress to give an answer, but Billy beat him to the punch and nodded, wiping his eyes. 

"Everything is fine, thank you, Sam." Billy pushed himself back onto his feet and offered Goodnight his hand to help the older man up, which was gratefully taken.

Goodnight smiled at Billy a little, crooked and easy, calming Billy's nerves by a large margin. 

Billy looked at Sam, then back at Goodnight. "I still want my knives."

*

Later that day found Sam gone and Billy and Goodnight alone in the house. Billy had set up in the front room to clean and sharpen his knives, a job for his hands to do while his mind wandered. 

He found his thoughts captured once again by Goodnight. The older man wasn't exactly a mystery, but he was definitely enrapturing to think about. 

His face was weathered, but not worn. More like aged well. His eyes were one of the first things Billy noticed, as blue as the sky and almost constantly shining with humor. Billy had been watching Goodnight since he had awoke, and while the man was tall, he wasn't lanky, just slender. And he hid his muscles well under his shirt, Billy had felt that, twice now.

He came back to himself to find his face warm, a sure sign he was blushing. 

He heard someone clear their throat from the doorway and he looked up to find the subject of his thoughts watching him.

"Penny for your thoughts, cher?" Goodnight strolled over and stood behind Billy, his hands resting on the man's shoulders and gently beginning to knead them. 

Billy shivered under Goodnight's hands, his previous chain of thought veered off to include  _his hands are strong and his fingers are long and perfect and..._ he came back to himself and shook his head to clear it. "It's nothing, Goody." He continued sharpening his knives, the blade  _shnnk_ -ing against the sharpening rod satisfyingly. 

"Cher.." Goodnight leaned on the back of his chair. "I think we need to talk."

Billy stiffens, his breathing speeding up the smallest amount. "What about, Goody?"

Goodnight's left hand moves up the side of Billy's neck and Goodnight leans down, his lips pressing into the warm skin of Billy's throat and a shrill ringing cuts off any further movement.

For a long moment neither move, then Goodnight pulls back with an iritated sigh and goes to answer the phone that interrupted them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one. And I am sorry. I've hit a writer's block and I hope you can forgive me, dear readers.

Goodnight was on the phone for a total of 4 minutes then he hung up and pulled on his shoes. 

Billy leaned on the wall next to him, frowning a bit. 

Goodnight looked up at the smaller man and smiled a bit. "Can we have that talk when I come back?" He touched Billy's waist gently, his eyes soft.

Billy pouted a bit more. "On one condition."

"Anything," Goodnight said, eager to cheer him up.

Billy smirked. "I need shoes so I can go with you."

Goodnight blanched. "No."

"You said anything."

"Anything in the house I meant."

"Tough. I'm going with." Billy grabbed Goodnight's wrist from his hip and used it to insinuate himself into the older man's space and whispers. "Either you're going to let me, and I'll be safer that way, with you. Or you're gonna go and I'm gonna follow, on foot. And probably hurt myself." He walked his fingers up Goodnight's chest to his throat and up further to his mouth and taps him on the bottom lip. "I'm not a house decoration, Goody. Don't imprison me here." 

Goodnight's pulse had skyrocketed, Billy could feel it through the hand still around Goodnight's wrist, and the man swallowed. "Fine. There's a black pair next to the hall closet."

Billy smirked and headed down the hall to grab them.

He slipped them in, then went to grab some of his knives from the front room, then came back to Goodnight, who was right where he'd left him.


End file.
